At present, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional lithium-ion battery may comprise a housing 4′, a battery core 3′, and an electrolyte in the housing 4′. The battery core 3′ has a positive terminal 1′ and a negative terminal 2′; an insulating component 5′ is disposed between the electric terminal 1′ or 2′ and the housing 4′. The housing 4′ is just a container, and does not participate in the electrochemical reaction of the lithium-ion battery.
In the prior art, the housing 4′ is made of metal materials, and may be corroded by the electrolyte solution (including lithium salts, additives, and organic solvents). The corrosion of the metal housing 4′ may reduce the lifespan of the battery, and may cause leakage or other safety issues.